Dragon Age: Imperium Age
by Lella-Momo
Summary: A new story, taking place 500 years from DAO. Henric Cousland got more than he bargained for when he joined the Gray Wardens. A bumbling prince, a rude elf, a witch with a silver toungue, and a confused templar are his only help in destroying an empire.


Imperium Age

Henric Cousland snapped his eyes open from his slumber, the fabric ceiling of his tent looking back at him. He had been awoken by loud commands being shouted out by one of the royal army's generals. He sat up on his makeshift bed, dressed in his wool clothing that shielded his body from the cold of Ostagar. Ostagar was always cold, no matter the season. Henric was lucky he wasn't being recruited into the Grey Wardens during the colder season where snow would be falling to the ground. He stood up in his tent and found his armor lying on the ground where he had left it the night before after his arrival.

Henric had not been conscripted, nor had a Grey Warden even set foot on his family's land. Henric had sought the Wardens out by himself. He did not want to help the fight against the Darkspawn, Maker he didn't even think the Wardens needed any more recruits. His home in Highever was extremely dull ever since his training in swordsmanship had ended. He needed something exciting to do and needed anything to escape his overbearing mother.

So, he had sought out the Warden's current base of operations and seeing as how Amaranthine was far too much travel from Highever; he decided to go to Ostagar, the farthest place from his home (Denerim was too close). So he had gathered his belongings, armed his personal guards, and brought his closest servants with him to Ostagar to join the Warden's ranks. Fighting Darkspawn had to be more exciting than sitting in his room, waiting to inherit his father's lands. If joining the Grey Wardens meant that he would lose his status as "Heir to Highever," then so be it. Anything would be better than his dull life in that boring estate.

He put on his armor and walked outside to find his fellow recruits by the large bon fire, waiting for the Junior Grey Warden to give them their recruitment requirements. He did not bother socializing with the over-eager, tall and gangly recruit in the silver armor. Henric had sworn he'd seen him before, but the recruit wore his helmet at all times and it was impossible to fully recall his face. The other recruit was a young City Elf, dressed in leather armor, a bow and quiver strapped to her back. She seemed the least bit interested in whatever the boy was talking about.

Henric kept his distance. He had no desire, or intention for that matter, of speaking to either of them. He was here only to become a Grey Warden, not shoot the breeze with two people he didn't know and may not even have to know. He put his helmet over his head and walked over to the large fire when the Junior Grey Warden arrived. The young man wore armor of Red Steel and carried a Greatsword on his back. He addressed that the recruitment required three vials of Darkspawn blood, quickly adding on that it was also an extermination mission, meaning that no Darkspawn were to be left in the Kokari Wilds when they left. Henric smirked, 'Finally, some excitement,' he thought. Without much conversation or further instructions, they made their way into the Darkspawn infested Wilds.

No pleasantries were given amongst the recruits, no concern over what inhabited the Wilds, or how many Darkspawn lied within. The tall recruit broke the silence, "Um, don't you all suppose introductions are in order?"

The Elf smirked, "Well then why don't you start us off, cutie." She winked through her bright red bangs, marking a noticeable blush on the tall recruit's face.

"Well, erm," he started. "You…uh… can call me Mar," he said, as if he was trying to convince someone that a lie was the truth.

"Pleasure," the Elf raised an eyebrow at him, eyeing him with her dark brown eyes in disbelief. "My name's Leniah, but the people back at the Alienage call me Leni for short."

"Good to have you in my group," Mar responded plainly. Mar looked in Henric's direction, "What about you tall, dark, and stern?" Mar's face was twisted into a humorous smirk.

Henric scowled in annoyance. "Henric," he responded simply.

"Henric…?" Mar was obviously searching for a surname; one that Henric didn't feel like sharing. "Do you have a family name? Ser Henric?"

"I don't recall you giving us a surname, Mar," Henric snapped in further annoyance. Mar was caught off guard, which was clear on his face. He muttered something about "moody" and "plain mean," or something childish.

The Junior Grey Warden paid them no mind as he led them further into the Wilds, and didn't respond to any random questions Mar threw out at an attempt at conversation. They passed a ruined temple of sorts when they were attacked by wolves. The five grey beasts of the Wilds were taken down easily without much of a fight. Leniah bent down by one of the wolves and examined it.

"This is strange," she said. "This type of wolf only attacks when aggravated, or when it's young are in danger. Something must be disturbing them."

"Impressive, Leni," said Mar. "How do you know all of that?"

"I wasn't always in the Alienage, you know," she said. "Unlike the other City Elves, I didn't plan on spending my entire life there." Mar simply nodded, but snapped his head to attention when he saw several Darkspawn emerge from the forest depths. He drew his sword and shield as Leniah pulled her bow from her back. "Keep the front lines busy!" She shouted. "I'll take out the emissary!" She pulled an arrow that glowed with a dull flame and knocked her bow. Henric and the Grey Warden had already taken down two Hurlocks and Henric knocked down a Genlock with his shield before impaling his sword upon its chest.

Leniah shot her burning arrow at the Hurlock Emissary and shot it dead in the eye. The creature screeched before its head exploded. She laughed to herself quietly as Mar repeatedly slashed and stabbed at Darkspawn with his burning sword. "Stop!" yelled the Grey Warden, "If you burn them with that blade we won't be able to collect enough blood!"

"What?" asked Mar. It was too late, as it seemed. There were nothing left but charred Darkspawn corpses, with little to no blood.

"Perfect!" said the Warden. "Now we must pray to the Maker that there's enough Darkspawn in these wilds to get the blood we need." The Warden shot Mar an icy glare that would make the Frostback Mountains shiver. Mar merely shrugged his apology as they ventured deeper into the wilds, encountering nothing but more wild animals, none of which seemed antagonized or uneasy. It seemed that the Wilds were at peace with the lack of Darkspawn harming the abundance of creatures' homes. Henric didn't let his guard down once. For some reason he couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. After they had slew the Darkspawn earlier, Henric had spotted a wolf lurking in the trees across the lake, it's icy blue eyes staring at him and the others, stalking, and waiting.

It may have been just a wolf, but it left Henric uneasy, with its midnight fur and cold stare. He hadn't seen the wolf since that moment, but he wasn't ready to rest easy. They reached the abandoned tower in the center of the wilds; a once proud tower of Grey Warden construction, now humbled itself to the Wilds as it let itself be covered in moss and twisted vines and branches, slowly sinking into the muddy swamp where it once made its home.

"This is hopeless!" said Leni. "We haven't come across a single Darkspawn since our last encounter! Besides, what purpose could their blood serve? Why is it _so_ important that we obtain Darkspawn blood?" She ended her exasperated exclamation with a sigh and placed her hands on her hips in frustration.

"Hold," said Henric. They all stopped in the center of what used to be the tower foyer, but what is now home to mice, and birds, and what appeared to be a person? The small silver chest that lay across the ruined foyer caught all of their focus. Henric and Mar stepped forward to examine it, while Leni pulled out her bow in precaution. The Warden brandished his sword as well.

"Hey! I know that seal," started Mar. "It's the house of Howe's crest! The Howes lineage died out years ago. I wonder what a box with their seal is doing here." Mar reached down and discovered that the lock had been destroyed. Furrowing his brow, he began to open the box when they all heard a rustling come from behind.

"Don't you think it's rude to touch other's possessions without permission?" came a smooth, young voice from behind them. They all turned to see a boy with raven hair, and an icy blue glare. Despite the weather, he was dressed in a sleeveless, powder blue cowl, the center of his chest exposed. The knickers that he wore were patched and brown and tied to legs, being held up by a gold belt. His feet were bare, save the grey warmers, dressing his calves. He would have looked nothing but chasind had it not been for the silver and gold bracelets adorning his wrists, and a beautiful black locket hanging from his neck.

"Well?" he said, his voice laced with venom and ice. "I asked you a question; don't you think it's rude to rummage through a person's things without gaining their consent?" His voice was threatening now, and it made Henric nervous, in spite of their size difference. He raised his eyebrows in expectance, and what appeared to be annoyance.

"Don't answer him," said the Warden.

"I agree," said Leni. "He looks chasind. He could have a tribe waiting to ambush us at any moment."

"Oh?" spoke the cold voice of the boy. "You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?" he asked, amused.

"Yeah, swooping is bad," stated Mar, blandly.

"I assure you, I'm alone," said the boy. He had a smirk on his pale face as he circled the group until he was in front of the silver box, almost guarding it. "Unless, you count the animals of these Wilds. _Oh_!" he said, his expression that of realization. "There's a thought! Just what are you doing in these Wilds of mine?"

"_Your_ Wilds?" exclaimed the Warden. "This tower was once belonged to the Wardens and—"

"Exactly!" interrupted the Wilds-living boy. "'_Once_ belonged.' The Wilds have clearly claimed this desiccated corpse. Would you like to point out more pointless drabble, or would you care to explain what you're doing here?"

The Warden scowled, "We're here on official Grey Warden business."

"Oh?" asked the boy. "Could your business here be to obtain three vials of this," he said revealing three blood filled vials from a small pack on his waist.

The Warden's eyes widened, "Darkspawn blood!"

"Where did you get that?" demanded Leni, as she raised her bow.

The boy pulled his arm back, threatening to drop the vials. "Ah ah ah!" he said. "One wrong move and your precious Darkspawn bile returns to the earth!" Leni reluctantly lowered her bow. "That's better, so can we discuss this matter like civilized creatures, or shall we do this the hard way?"

"The hard way being?" asked Mar.

"You leave these Wilds as nothing more than frozen corpses," he stated, matter-of-factly.

"You're a mage," stated Leni.

"An apostate," corrected Henric plainly.

"He's a Witch of the Wilds!" whined Mar, who began to tremble in his boots and armor.

"Witch of the Wilds, eh?" asked the Witch, smirking. "I haven't heard that title since my last meal," he said, placing a hand on his hip, and a laugh in his voice. He chuckled at Mars fervent shaking and fear. "What about you, tall, dark and silent?" he asked Henric. Their eyes met, with Henric giving him nothing but a scowl and a cold stare. The Witch's eyes lit with amusement, "Grown men do not frighten like little boys, or accusatory elves," to which Leni gave him a quick glare. "Do you have a different view point on this matter, or are you simply going to demand your blood and burn me at the stake?"

"We just want the blood," stated Henric. "Would it bother you any to give it to us?"

"Now there's some civility I can work with," said the Witch with a smile. "Why don't you tell me your name, and I shall tell you mine."

Henric let up his glare and said, "Henric, a pleasure."

Despite sensing the obvious sarcasm, the Witch replied with his own bite of sarcasm, "Hmm, such a civil greeting. You may call me Mordrid."

"It's my pleasure," Henric said with a bow, as he learned as a child to address a lady. Mordrid was no lady, but it was still a pleasant gesture, even if it was not entirely frank. "Would you please give us the blood, Mordrid?"

Mordrid batted his long eyelashes as he hummed his consideration before giving the group a flat out, "No."

Henric growled, "He's just toying with us now!" Henric rushed Mordrid and grabbed his unoccupied wrist roughly to prevent any magical annoyances. Before Mordrid could react, Henric grabbed his other hand, a little too roughly, causing the vials to slip from his hand. They all let out a gasp as the three glass bottles shattered into hundreds of shiny, red pieces.

"Oh damn, there goes the bear blood," stated Mordrid, shrugging as if to say, "What can you do."

They all stared in disbelief at the statement, with Leni yelling, "That wasn't Darkspawn blood?"

Henric roughly pushed Mordrid to the ground, he let out an annoyed squeal before Henric drew his sword, "Why did you tell us it was Darkspawn blood?"

"Because," laughed Mordrid, smirking at the sword. "It was the only way you'd talk to me without killing me first." Mordrid gently pushed the sword away from his face. "My mother has the blood, as it would turn out. The bear blood was a decoy."

"If you'd like to keep your head, I suggest you take us to her," growled Henric through gritted teeth.

"Fine," Mordrid said, standing up, completely unafraid of the blade in front of him. "Follow me, if it pleases you."

TBC


End file.
